Oliver and Hermione
by magicbaby007
Summary: When Oliver meets Hermione after Hogwarts, he finds a different person. Will he be able to control his love?
1. Default Chapter

Oliver sat at the Weasly's picnic table laughing at one of Ron's jokes. A brown, curly headed girl walks up behind them. "Hey Hermione!" Ron calls to her. "Hello Ron," she responds. Oliver turns around to see who it is and drops his wand. Hermione looked well, pretty. Her normally weird hair was now curly and cute. Her eyes shining green and a heart-melting smile. Ron walks to her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Everyone, may I introduce Hermione Granger." Fred hollers. Oliver's mouth became a small smile. Hermione sees Oliver and her eyes flicker. Ron pulls Hermione closer. She was a sweet 19-year-old. She smiles her cute smile. Oliver sees her smiling and practically falls off the bench. "I'm uh going to get some punch!" He says and runs off. He whisked off to the punch table. A band started to play. Ron took Hermione's hand. (**Hermione and Ron are NOT dating**) "Ron, I'm going to get a drink first," she says, wanting to meet Oliver. Ron nods as she runs off to Oliver. "Hello," she says to him. He turns around quickly. "Hello," he says back. She smiles at him. "I'm Hermione," she says. "Oliver," he responds. She nods. "I've heard about you. Famous quidditch player and all," she says. She looks over at Ron. "Well I guess I'll see ya around?" "Yea," he responds. She smiles and walks back to Ron.  
  
  
  
The next day Oliver walks into the Cannon's changing room. The guys are talking about the new seeker, a girl. "Dude I saw her and she is SEXY!" Brian says. "Really?" Oliver asks. "Yea she's in the office waiting for you," he says. Oliver stands up and runs to the office to find.. "Hello Oliver!" her voice said. He gaped. It was Hermione. 


	2. That One Kiss

Hermione stood up and walked to him. Oliver was still in awe. "Hello Hermione! Are you here for what.?" He asks, curious. "The seeker part silly!" She says smiling. He looks at her in amazement. "Ok then, well, you go on and change in the girls dressing room, there are two other girls in there," he says grinning. She nods and walks to the GCR. (Girls Changing Room) As she walked in she saw a blonde hair girl and a brown haired girl. They turn to her. "Hello," she says uneasily. "Hey," they say back, smiling. "I'm Hermione," She says. "I'm Betsy and that's Brooke," the blonde one says. She nods. "You meet Oliver yet?" Brooke asks sitting on the bench. "Yea," she says dreamily. They grin at each other. "Ya know, he is single," Betsy says grinning at Hermione. Hermione smiles. "Really?" She asks. They nod and smile. "Come on, let's get to practice!" they say as they all walk out.  
  
After Oliver fell off his broom twice and hit a pole once, practice was over. As he walked out of the changing room he bumped into Hermione. "Oh sorry!" she says, turning around. "Oh hey Oliver!" she says. "Hey Hermione," he says smiling his million-dollar smile. "Practice good?" she asks. He nods. "Hey listen, I was wondering, maybe this Saturday we could have lunch so I could tell you about the team and all," he says, praying she says yes. "You mean like a lunch date?" She says, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. He blushes. "Well, Uh, yea," he says. She smiles. "I'd love too! Meet ya at the French café in Diagon Alley at noon?" she says. He nods and holds onto the wall to keep from falling down. She smiles and walks off. Then he melted. I HAVE A DATE WITH HERMIONE!! He says in his head. He slides down on to the ground and has to let Brian help him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next dates went good. Hermione and Oliver started going steady. On the fourth date, something happened. After walking her home after a nice dinner, Oliver stood in her doorway with her. He was holding her hand. "I had fun tonight," she says, smiling. "Me too," he says, grinning. That's when he did it. He took a deep breath and kissed her. They're first kiss. It was long and passionate. The only problem was, the press was right there to capture it all. Oliver took a step back as a camera flashed. "What the.." Hermione said looking at the cameras. "It's going to look great on the cover of the Daily Prophet!" a cameraman says. With that Oliver turns and runs. 


End file.
